Such a heel holder is described in French Patent No. 1 485 708. The axle for the release lever is arranged nonshiftably in the control lever. If the heel holder is opened voluntarily, which happens very often in practice and at times is also carried out by stepping down on the release lever with the other ski, damage to the control lever can occur due to the components of the release force acting in direction of the longitudinal axis of the release lever.
The goal of the invention is to overcome this disadvantage and to provide a heel holder wherein damage to the control lever does not occur, not even when the user handles the heel holder in a very rough manner.
The idea to guide pivot axles of levers in slotted holes is actually already known in heel holders, as is shown in German OS No. 26 28 748 (see FIG. 2). However, here the pivot axle for the control lever itself is guided in slotted holes in the bearing block.